The present invention generally pertains to utility vehicles. More specifically, the present invention pertains to utility vehicles having a multi-purpose platform for mounting different attachments to be carried by the vehicles. The present invention also pertains to multi-purpose platforms for utility vehicles in which the platforms can be easily raised and lowered while an attachment remains mounted to the platform. The present invention further pertains to methods relating to the utility vehicles and multi-purpose platforms. The present invention can be used, for example, as a turf maintenance utility vehicle.
Small, motorized utility vehicles, such as John Deere utility vehicles, are widely known and commonly used for a wide variety of purposes. These types of utility vehicles have been used for turf maintenance and other purposes. The utility vehicles typically are highly maneuverable, equipped to operate over a low speed range, and cause minimal turf damage. Turf maintenance can include various different activities, for example, spreading, spraying, and vacuuming. Existing turf maintenance utility vehicles are outfitted with the appropriate equipment to perform the desired turf maintenance activity, for example, spreader equipment, sprayer equipment, or vacuum equipment. The desired turf maintenance equipment is mounted to a vehicle frame behind the vehicle's operator control area.
However, each turf maintenance equipment has included its own mounting bed or mounting frame for attachment to the vehicle frame. When the turf maintenance equipment mounted on a utility vehicle is to be changed to perform a different maintenance activity, the equipment mounting bed or mounting frame is removed from the vehicle. The next maintenance equipment with its own mounting bed or mounting frame is then attached to the rear of the utility vehicle. The existing utility vehicles have not included a multi-purpose platform attached to the vehicle frame in which the multi-purpose platform can be used to mount different equipment, such as turf maintenance equipment or other equipment, to the vehicle.
One turf maintenance equipment used on the utility vehicles is a VICON™ spreader. The VICON™ product, which is commercially available through the assignee of the present invention, includes a spreader pulled by a vehicle. The spreader has a material holder which holds dry material, and spreading mechanism distributes the dry material to the turf or ground. The VICON™ spreader spreads dry material, such as sand or fertilizer, onto the turf as the vehicle is driven over the turf. The VICON™ spreader has been mounted to utility vehicles via a bed that is mounted the vehicle frame. The bed is mounted to the vehicle frame and then the spreader is mounted to the top of the bed by bolts and nuts. If the utility vehicle is to be used for an activity other than spreading, the spreader is unbolted from the bed and removed from the bed. Then, the bed is dismounted and removed from the frame. Next, the new equipment and its mounting bed or mounting frame are mounted to the frame of the utility vehicle. Removing the spreader bed in addition to the spreader is time consuming, can be difficult, and requires the ability to lift and handle heavy loads. Also, bolting and unbolting the spreader to the spreader bed is cumbersome and requires significant time and effort. Further, use of an additional mounting bed or mounting framework for the next equipment increases the difficulty, time, and effort to change equipment, and increases equipment costs.
The spreader bed has been mounted to the rear end of the vehicle frame at pivot points. The pivot mount allows the spreader and the spreader bed to be pivoted upward, although with great difficulty, to provide access to the vehicle area underneath the spreader bed. The bed and spreader are manually lifted upward because the vehicle accessory hydraulic system is connected to the spreader rate control mechanism to operate the spreader. The vehicle accessory hydraulic system is not available to operate a hydraulic lift cylinder which may be underneath the bed and typically used to raise and lower a cargo bed attachment. Manually raising and lowering the spreader bed and spreader can be rather difficult because of the weight of the spreader and bed and any material in the spreader hopper. Usually, the spreader must be removed from the bed before the bed can be manually raised for service of the utility vehicle.
Accordingly, needs exist to improve utility vehicles because of the reasons mentioned above. Needs also exist to improve utility vehicles for other reasons. For example, the popularity and usefulness of the utility vehicles results in needs to improve such vehicles. Enhancing versatility and reducing costs of the utility vehicles are also desirable.